Roleplay Portal/Camp Half-Blood/Greek and Roman Crossover
WIP, Crossover event with CHBRP Wiki. They provide the Greek side, we provide the Roman side. Huge WIP Phase One A total of 32 characters is preferred, 16 on either side. Obviously for this people will need to create Roman characters, but because this is a cross-wiki event, the CHBRP claiming rules do not apply to the Roman Characters because they will be made here on this wiki where there is no claiming. At first each user may only sign up with one, but if it becomes necessary users will be allowed to have one on each side. Sign Up For this sign up, for now, all we need is the character name linked to the page/wiki if possible, and the user name that owns them. Greeks Please link your character from the chbrp wiki. Romans It's ok if you haven't made a page for them yet on this wiki, but at least pick a name for them and parent god. All we require you do for the character when you do make a page here is Name, age, god parent, history, personality, and 3 of their fighting strengths and 3 weaknesses. We will figure out who needs powers made once all are signed up. Reserving 2 Spots If you would like to reserve the opportunity to be one of the users to get to have 2 characters in this if we don't have enough users sign up, please sign your name here, thank you. First come first serve, so when it becomes necessary to allow users to have 1 Greek and 1 Roman, we will start at the top of the list and work down until all spots are filled. # Phase Two Simple, users get their Roman pages done. The Admin teams on both wikis work on any needed power sets ensuring that they are all equal/fair with the existing power sets on the chbrp wiki (for fighting we will be using existing power sets on chbrp when possible, as it saves time and keeps everything fair). Greek characters/users must come up with 3 strengths and 3 weaknesses for their characters when it comes to their fighting abilities. Phase Three Each user, for each character they own in the event, has to pick a power that their character has, and come up with the most creative way to use that power in a fighting post. Basically pick a power, pretend you are fighting an enemy, and come up with the most creative fight post you can utilising just that one power you chose (as well as any non-power related things, weapons, physical environment, etc). Phase four will be a team effort, and this exercise will help us pair up users based on their skills and weaknesses. One user/character from each team will be chosen as the best, which will win 100 pts for their team and give them an immunity card that can be used if they end up on the elimination side of an elimination phase. Phase Four Users are paired up based on the Phase Three results creating 4 teams on each side. Phase four is the first round that will have "casualties" and team eliminations, one team from each side, with the lowest scores, will be eliminated from the game. This means you don't get to pick your team-mate, this is to keep things fair, we won't end up with weak users paired up with weak users, or strong users paired up with strong users that might make people feel there's no point in participating. For instance, I know a lot of users consider me (Bach) to be a strong rp'er and that going against me would be futile, but if I participate, I will be paired with a less strong rp'er and our skills will balance out, ergo making it all much more fair than usual teams vs teams events. This is only one phase, please do not think the entire thing will force you to be paired up with users you didn't choose. Time zones and availability (even any known rivals that don't get along) will be taken into consideration when choosing, as much as possible. To get this to work it is quite likely that some users will have to rp two characters in the event. Teams Judging/Fight Now in the past when events required 2 users to fight 2 users, the outcome was judged by normal fight rp judging standards, the same formula each time that chbrp has been using for years now. It looks at how well the users fight the opponent, but not how well the teams work together. In this phase kicking your opponent's ass will not win you moving on to the next phase. This phase will have new judging criteria that looks at how well the partners work together, we will look for things like: *Fairness to your partner: Are you godmodding your own team-mate, are you acknowledging their posts, etc. *Teamwork: You may not think it's clear from an rp how much ooc effort was put into it, but sometimes it can be painfully obvious that the users were not at all in sync on any level. *Creativity: How creative are you and your team-mate being. Are you using more than just powers and weapons. However, there is a flip side to this, are you being too foofy and not constructive enough. Using lots of pretty adjectives and colourful big words does not win you the fight, you have to be both creative and realistic/constructive. *Balance: Are your posts balanced? This could be achieved in a few ways. Perhaps one team-member stays on offence and the other on defence. Perhaps you switch back and forth evenly. What are you both relying on. If you are working together you should be in sync and fine balance between what you both are doing. Instead of 8 teams winning and 8 teams losing, each team's scores will be tallied into a whole, and added to the score from the previous phase. One team from each side with the lowest scores will be eliminated. If it so happens that one of the users in a losing team has an immunity win from the previous phase, the user with the next lowest score will take their place in elimination. Phase Five Not all wars and fights start out with both sides understanding and knowing what the reasons are. One side might know, while the other side is clueless, or maybe they suspect but can't be sure. Both sides have suffered casualties now, so it's powwow time. Every user (per user, not per character, so it doesn't matter if you have 1 or 2 characters in this, you only do one entry) will come up with reasons for this war. They will pick which side started it, what their reasons are, etc. The entries will be judged on: *'Grammar/Spelling:' Tiny typos can be overlooked, but obviously they have to be legible, so massive grammar and spelling issues will have points deducted. *'Creativity:' How creative is it? Boring and overdone, or interesting and detailed? Did you copy the book reason for something (like blaming it on Kronos or Gaia)? *'Realistic:' There is such thing as too creative. The reasons should still relatively coincide with Rick's books and Greek/Roman myths. The winner will receive 100 pts for their team and an immunity card for the next phase. Phase Six OK, so now we know why this whole fiasco started (or well, we will once phase 5 completes lol). Sometimes, especially early on in war, the two sides may try to work things out diplomatically by each sending a representative to neutral territory. In this the 28 remaining characters will be paired up randomly, 1 Greek with 1 Roman. This isn't necessarily a fight, though if you choose to end the confrontation with a fight, that is up to you. The point of this exercise isn't just to beat your enemy, but see how well you can work diplomatically with them to attempt a peaceful solution. *Judging, WIP, a lot like the others The top two teams with the highest scores combined (so Greek team-mate's score with their Roman counter part's score) move on to the next phase. The two teams with the lowest scores are eliminated, unless one of the users has an immunity card. Phase 7 Down to 24 characters, 12 per side. At the end of the day, the negotiations fail, even if the outcome of the winner in the previous phase's winner was "peaceful" something after goes down and sides break down and gear up for all out war. What's the first thing both sides will want to do, beef up their defences. I mean we're dealing with demigods, not monsters, that means they can walk right through the camp barriers. 12 Greeks will be randomly paired into 6 and 12 Romans. Then each team will rp their characters doing defensive patrol around their camps. How good are you at thinking big scale defences? What's the best way to lock camp down and keep non-combat campers safe? What cabins will you put on defensive and what cabins on offensive, or will you split it 50/50? This phase also goes back to teamwork, not fighting your partner, at least not ooc, but even ic fighting should be kept to a minimum, I mean lives are at stake here. *Judging wip, a lot like the others The outcome will be 2 teams (4 characters) from each camp will be eliminated, the ones with the lowest scores. Anyone with an immunity card can use it if they need to. Phase 8 Down to 16 characters, 8 per side. WIP Category:Active Camp Half-Blood Roleplays Category:Active Camp Jupiter Roleplays Category:Rick Riordan Category:Crossover Roleplays Category:WIP Category:Future Events Category:Crossover Wiki Events Category:Camp Half-Blood Category:Camp Jupiter Category:Greek Category:Roman Category:Brocky292 Category:BachLynn23